


Secret

by eysselia



Series: omégaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eysselia/pseuds/eysselia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev disait toujour qu'il ne connaissait pas la Russie, hé bien ce n'était ni exactement vrai ni exactement faux pour autant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que dans le manga Lev disais ne pas conaître la Russie, mais c'était l'occasion idéal de voir une autre forme de hiérarchie social dans l'omégaverse. Puis dans ma tête le fais que se soit les psis et les omégas qui sont discriminé varie celon la culture. Donc voilà pourquoi en faite il est né en Russie.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Lev avait beau essayer d'oublier, prétendre qu'il ne connaissait rien de la Russie, les souvenirs finissaient toujours par revenir. Des fois flous, des fois clairs, ils le prenaient par surprise ou faisaient sentir leur arriver longtemps à l'avance. Ce n'étaient pas toujours des bons souvenirs, mais pas forcément des mauvais pour autant. Certains avaient leur part de douleur en eux, d'autre de joie. Et il se disait que peut-être ce n'était pas si mal de les conserver dans son cœur en secret. Puis il se souvenait de sa promesse et se sentait coupable de penser ainsi, retournant à tenter d'oublier son pays natal.

Il était né dans le nord de la Russie, dans un lieu ou il se souvenait voir la neige tomber devant les arbres. Ils étaient suffisamment grands et proches de la maison pour qu'au travers de la fenêtre il ne puisse percevoir leurs cimes. Sa mère elle-même à moitié Japonaise ne parlait quasiment jamais en russe quand elle s'adressait à lui. Elle voulait que le japonais soit sa langue, celle qui parlait sans difficulté, sans y réfléchir. Et c'était le cas. Pour autant il se souvint encore de sa voix vibrante et roulant sur l'accent quand elle parlait la langue du pays, comme pour s'adresser à l'épicier. Encore aujourd'hui il était capable de fredonner la cadence de sa voix quand elle demandait le journal de la semaine et les bonbons pour lui. Des fois l'épicier lui en glissait quelque us supplémentaires, discrètement par sympathie pour leur situation. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler leur goût ni leur texture, mais il savait qu'ils étaient plus dur que ceux d'une confiserie.

À la maison ils ne parlaient que japonais, les rare fois ou elle s'adressait à lui en russe était quand elle lui demandait quelque chose et que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'entendre. Sinon c'était toujours le japonais, que se soit une berceuse, une réprimande ou une félicitation. Elle ne cessait jamais de lui parler de l'île, lui promettant quand ils y seraient la vie serait plus facile, surtout s'il se révélait être un alpha comme elle et son père. Il n'aurait plus à porter de vieux vêtement rapiécer, pourrait avoir un chat comme il en rêvait et n'aurait plus jamais faim et froid.

Parce que la vie n'était pas facile pour eux. Parce qu'après tout sa mère était non seulement une alpha, mais en plus elle l'élevait seule. Alors les gens la jugeais sur son statuts d'alpha, la mettant à l'écart la majorité du temps. Parce qu'ils étaient en Russie et qu'ici il n'était pas bon d'être un alpha. Les autres la méprisaient, eux et leurs caractères violents et possessifs. Sa mère c'était souvent battu avec d'autre alpha, mais il était fier de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais commencé d'elle-même une bagarre. Et puis c'était difficile d'être un parent célibataire.

C'était pour ça que le Japon était idéal. Sur l'île ils auraient pt former une famille tranquille et sans soucis, avec lui, sa mère et son père, sans souffrir d'être alpha. Elle lui racontait qu'un jour son père viendrais le chercher et les emmènerait loin d'ici.

Mais son père était venu trop tard. Il c'était déjà révélé en tant qu'alpha depuis un an et sa mère qui avait finit à l'hôpital, la maladie la rongeant à petit feu, était morte. Elle était morte un jour après qu'il avait posé un pied dans le pays. Son père n'avait pas put tenir sa promesse de lui montrer une autre fois les cerisiers en fleur, pas même une dernière fois. Il avait rencontré un inconnu et effondré par la mort de sa mère. Un homme qui s'excusa de n'avoir pas réussit à les faire venir avant, qui lui promit de tout faire pour lui, qu'il ne manquerait jamais de rien. Un père qui le soutint dans son deuil, malgré la perte de la femme qu'il aimait. Et ils étaient rentrés ensemble au japon ou un autel en l'honneur de sa mère avait été dressé.

Lev avait néanmoins promit une chose à sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Celle de ne jamais se retourner et de vivre heureux au Japon. Alors ses souvenirs et le fait d'avoir grandis dans cette petite maison du nord de la Russie, étaient son secret. Et puis il ne mentait pas quand il disait ne pas savoir parler le Russe. Il connaissait quelques mots, à peine une phrase ou deux pas totalement tombé dans l'oubli, mais sa prononciation était horrible et plus que fortement marqué d'un accent.

Quelque part au fond de son cœur il savait qu'il garderait toujours précieusement secret. Parce qu'au fond il ne voulait pas oublier tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère. En attendant il gardait sa promesse et souriait, riait et croquait la vie à pleine dents. C'était cela qu'il faisait, être heureux, tout comme il l'avait promit et sans se retourner.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre de eysselia est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
